


Private Coaching: After the War Has Been Won

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Anniversary, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Happy Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Dorothea wants to treat her husband with a little suprise. It's time for a remedial lesson.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Private Coaching: After the War Has Been Won

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, three years here on AO3! Enjoy the first of my celebratory fic - some new, some returning, hopefully all enjoyable :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

* * *

**This work is a sequel to[Private Coaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777432/chapters/41946611) \- Go check it out!**

* * *

Their mornings began the same as always - spooned together, and joined at the loins.

Dorothea stirred first - a rarity in and of itself, and winced in the dawning light. She could hear the bustling city outside as the imperial capital prepared itself for another day.

“Mmmm”

The songstress turned at the sound of his groans and reached back to gently cup his cheek. A warm smile broke on her face as she felt the calming slumber of her dear husband Byleth. “Good morning, my love,” she cooed before leaning back to peck his lips.

He didn’t stir, but his hand rose to meet hers. She felt the cool sting of his wedding band and brushed her own ring over his digit. 

She knew what today was, and had a little surprise for him. Reluctantly she pulled away, shaking the cock still plugged in her butt. She saw it flop down on the bed and resisted the urge to dump water on it and treat herself to some sausage in bed. Instead, she shifted out of bed and walked as quietly and swiftly as her limp would allow. 

Her destination was down the hall, where her surprise awaited him. Dorothea cast a minor healing spell before shaking the kinks out of her bare body a few pops and cracks made her wince, but she shook her fears away and opened the closet door. A wide smile broke on her lips as she admired a familiar set of garbs. _‘Hope you’re still sharp enough for a refresher...professor~’_

* * *

Byleth walked back to the bedroom- fresh from a short bath alone. 

He’d expected his lovely wife to sneak in, but wound up soaking away the time before throwing a little soap on and letting last night’s sin wash away. Once he was done, he simply threw on his bathrobe and stepped back into the bedroom.

Still alone.

‘Now what is she planning?’ He wondered, reaching for the spectacles on his nightstand, after the war, he’d taken to wearing glasses, mostly out of habit. He blinked away the light pouring in his window and mused on what to do next.

He knew exactly what today was, and had hoped his surprise would be ready for her. Alas, a last-minute delay had closed such a window, and he could only hope he came up with something in lieu of his original gift.

Before he could ponder further, his nostrils crinkled. He smelled something - something delectable. As if on cue, his stomach groaned with the need for food. _‘Guess the maids already at work,’_ he mused of the labor that helpfully came in to help attend to their imperial-granted estate.

Byleth left his room and walked down the hall - the same hall he’d crossed many times before, passing the same portraits, row on row. Pictures commissioned from artisans of incredible renown, of smiling faces from a bygone era.

He knew them well - every face, every name, as fresh as the first day he’d set foot at Garreg Mach. This hall was his solemn monument for all that had passed through the Monastery that fateful year. Portraits of boys and girls that had blossomed and withered under his watch, both in and out of his class. It mattered not if they faced towards him or away. If they greeted his morning, or watched his departure in the evening - they were all the same.

He spoke their names in whispered breath. Every single one as he passed down the hall, as he did every dawn and dusk. Whether fate smiled on them still, or had closed their eyes. He cherished his students. All of them.

Always.

But only one had gone beyond this - only one of his precious students had captured him like no other could. The one that had earned his mother’s ring, that shared a bed with him every night and that he had the blessing to wake beside every morning. He could hear someone downstairs in the kitchen, and it could only be her.

“Oh, professor! You're up already?”

Byleth paused mid-step, gripping the stair banister until his knuckles were white. He knew that voice well - he’d heard it sing on stage and in the sheets too many times to mistake. But that name -that title… he’d left it behind with the ghosts in his hallway.

He stepped on the landing, now wary. He knew he was lucid - awake, in the world of a unified Fodhlan under the glory of Emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg. But he also knew of shadows in the world - dark pockets, and those that Slithered within.

Perhaps, even slithered behind the closed kitchen door.

He had no weapon - no sword of ancient power, not even a simple sword or knife. He knew some magic to protect himself if his worst fears were realized. He cleared his throat, and hesitantly called out.

“Dorothea?”

“Coming!”

The door opened before him. Byleth stood normally, save his palm cupped behind him and ready to will a spell to life. But what he saw made his hands drop to his side, followed by his jaw.

Dorothea - his wife, standing at the doorway with an all-too familiar gleam in her eye. A gleam brighter than the candles on the humble cake in her hands. Though it wasn’t the lustful gaze on her lovely face that caught his attention, or even the delicious looking pastry. but rather, what drew him in was what she was wearing.

He’d expected a few things this morning, but certainly not an Officer’s Academy uniform - _her_ old uniform, in fact. Custom-tailored to her physique from back then, but now a little strained against her ripened hips and blossomed chest. From the rolled up sleeves and the thigh-high stockings pinching against her thicker legs. The accessories on her wrist, the choker around her neck, the skirt barely covering her mid-thigh, and even her old cap plopped over her head - it was all there.

Dorothea walked forward with a strut far beyond her time at the Academy. Each step accentuated her shapely curves or bouncing breasts. The same golden trim and accents glinted in the light, amplified by the strained black uniform she’d squeezed herself into. She set the cake down on the nearby dresser before almost crawling into Byleth’s stunned body. “Happy anniversary, professor~” she cooed before leaning in.

Byleth was trying to process what was happening, caught in a battle between his frantic mind, his aching heart, and his yearning body.

Dorothea was safe - his brain accepted that. She was wearing the same clothes as when they first met as teacher and student, and it brought the ghosts of the past out of his hallway and into the rest of his home. His heart accepted this. And his wife was wearing the same exact outfit that had enticed him that night so long ago.

His body was _very_ receptive to that.

He slammed in, making his wife squeak in shock. She felt him wrap around her, making her melt in his oddly warm hands. A warmth that reminded her of the heat of ecstasy she felt every time they touched. She pushed her crotch against his, letting him feel the dampness forming in her panties. Her arms looped around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and deeper into their kiss.

Dorothea didn’t let her husband take over - not easily at least. The rose slipped her tongue through Byleth’s, leaving tiny playful slaps and licks in her wake. Occasionally she’d attempt to dive into his mouth, only to be rebuked by his parry. She didn’t seek dominance. Neither did he.

_Thud_

Her back hit the wall as the couple’s war of tongues dragged on. Dorothea’s toes pushed into the floor as the rest of her was pinned between her taller husband and the stonework rubbing against her jacket. His hand reached for her hip. Her leg brushed up his, rubbing the side of her boot over his bare thigh

As one, husband and wife obeyed their screaming lungs and reluctantly broke apart. Spit lingered between them - a physical strand that dropped and broke as they wheezed for much needed breath. Dorothea let go of his neck long enough to flick her hair back and offer a lustful smolder. “Professor...I hope you don’t mind, but…could we have another lesson - for old time’s sake?”

He didn’t answer with words, but grinding his interest against her crotch made it all too clear what he thought of that idea. His eager wife bucked back, biting her lip in anticipation for the fun to come. “I appreciate your coaching, professor~” she purred.

Byleth heard those words for the first time in years, and the reaction was the same as it’d been before. He reached into his wife’s skirt and pushed her panties aside. His thumb brushed over her shaved crotch, marveling the smooth flesh over her gushing loins. “O-oooh!” she squeaked as she thrust against his palm.

Dorothea tried to help by reaching down to the belt of his robe. With one shaky hand, she managed to undo it and fully free his erect cock as the folds of his garb fluttered open at his sides. It looked clean and ready for her. She licked her lips in delight.

Their hands shifted to his cock, holding it steady as they lined their loins up together. Dorothea offered a few comforting pumps as she nudged him into position. Byleth’s hand cupped the base, holding it steady for his wife’s guiding hand. After a few fumbles, his dick lined up with her quivering quim. 

Their hips pushed together.

Their mouths followed.

“Mmmm~”

Byleth moaned in her mouth and left his wife fluttering in his grasp. She traced up his bare stomach and wrapped her hand around his shoulder. Her legs slip up his sides and locked around his back, leaving her completely pinned between Byleth and the wall. Exactly where she wanted to be.

Their slow start was fleeting, and soon the two were fucking at a pace they were more familiar with. Intimacy always had its place of course, but here in their estate, the two could be as loud and reckless as they well pleased. It was scarcely the first time that their antics had led to broken furniture, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

_Plap plap plap plap plap._

Dorothea broke from his tongue in favor of nipping at his upper lip. Byleth pulled back until she released him before rearing down to assault her neck above her choker. She arched back and cooed with delight, letting her sultry voice carry through the room as her teacher plowed her into the wall. “Gods...h-harder, Byleth!” she pleaded.

He complied with his student-wife’s wishes until the familiar symphony of sinful cries and slapping skin filled the room. The same opera that was performed every night in their bedchambers, now in the sitting room outside the kitchen. It made his cock twitch in her tight velvet walls, threatening to burst as she soaked his shaft in her arousal.

Dorothea’s legs locked tight around his back as he went rougher and swifter until her breasts threatened to pop out of her straining jacket. The hat on her head was in an equally perilous state, with only her head and the wall keeping it on her head from the back. Byleth ceased his attack on her neck in favor of capturing her lips again. His grip shifted, planting a hand beside her head and using the other to firmly knead and squeeze her clearly-defined nipples.

“Oh gods, yes yes yesssss!”

She let go of his hip and clawed at the wall behind her. The sounds of nails on stone scarcely registered over their crashing hips and the jangling of her old baubles. Her wrist knocked against the wall until it was numb, but she hardly noticed it as her tongue kept dancing and fencing with his.

It must’ve been hours that escaped their notice - hours before he carelessly slammed down and brushed her erect clit against his lap. Dorothea’s lidded eyes flew open as a rush of pure ecstasy shot right up her spine and melted her lust-soaked brain. “O-OOOOOH!”

Byleth slammed into his wife, keeping her pinned to the wall as her pussy clamped down on his cock. He tried to resist the urge to fill her needy womb, and often could succeed...but today was not that day.

Dorothea howled, eyes rolled up as her hips undulated and drew out as much of his thick, potent seed as he could offer. It filled her up until her womb was once again sloshing with their future children. Normally she had a special charm that would prevent her from being shackled with the burdens of motherhood...normally.

Today, beneath her uniform, her stomach was utterly bare - she had no interest in the mark this time, and wanted to give him his _other_ anniversary gift. It may take her some time, but she’d be damned if the day passed before she had _something_ to show for it.

Byleth grabbed his wife, unaware of her plan, and gently pushed her legs off his back. Slowly, the two lowered until her shaky feet touched the floor. His cock came free, sending a parting spurt of cum over the varnished planks.

Dorothea blinked several times, trying to clear the pure white from her vision. She felt him, stroking her head, cooing in her twitching ear. All the things he did everytime, and never once would it get old.

Byleth kissed her -gently this time, and prepared to carry her to the couch. The cake could always wait - for now he simply wanted to hold his dear wife in his arms.

“T-That was a good practice.”

Her soft voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked down in clear shock - a rarity in and of itself, as Dorothea nuzzled his bare chest. She turned her gaze up, showing her loving, hungry eyes and mischievous grin. “I think it's time for the review, don’t you professor?~”

* * *

**Module One - Oral**

* * *

“Mmph mmph mmmmmpwah~”

Dorothea pulled off Byleth’s cock with a satisfying lip smack. She shifted back, letting the slurry dripping from her pussy stain the floor between her legs. She reached down and pulled up her undershirt to expose her massive tits. 

Byleth glanced down from the roof and gazed at his wife on her knees in front of the couch. His hands stayed splayed out along the top, open and gripping the ends in the most relaxed state he could possibly manage. The diva offered her husband a sultry wink before wrapping his shaft in her bust until only the crown poked out of the top.

The years had been very good for her, so much so that her chest left little room between his groin and tip. But Dorothea had learned to get around that little detail, and had elected to use this budding talent of hers in new, fresh ways instead. Ways that left him feeling week in the knees, and would always leave her to a long, satisfying fuck.

She shuffled closer, still sitting on her knees between his outstretched legs.she kneaded her breasts like dough, letting it roll around his trapped cock as she went. The twitching tip was left in reach of her swirling tongue as she kept her lidded gaze up at him from beneath her bangs and hat brim.

Dorothea had become quite fond of this - offering her bosom as a fourth hole for her beloved professor-turned-husband. It was a nice way to greet him after a long day of strategy, or even just give him a nice pick-me-up between war counsels with the Emperor. Perhaps it was in poor taste to do so at the Imperial Palace, but it’s not like they’d ever been caught yet.

Or at least Hubert had looked the other way.

She shifted her grip, freeing her hand to tuck her hair back over her ear without skipping a beat. His former student switched her tactics around and began jiggling from side to side. Byleth grunted as his cock was accosted on milky waves of creamy flesh - buffeted like a ship on the open sea.

Dorothea shifted forward until her nipples were pressing into his groin. She stopped shaking long enough for him to get the memo and take over. She cooed at the delightful friction from his dick as he began thrusting in and out of her tight bosom.

_Ptoo ptoo!_

The diva spat and drooled without shame or ceremony. Her spit sank into her cleavage and acted as a minor lubricant for his cock. She repeated this a few times before opting to let her tongue hang out to be slapped up everytime his tip pushed through the top of her tit-trap.

Byleth wasn’t holding back. Even as she dug her knees into the floorboards, her husband’s thrusts sent her bouncing. From her full ass peeking beneath her skirt up to her long brunette bangs, and everywhere in between. She knew what he wanted to do, and while she certainly wouldn’t mind a nice facial today, she had her own plans first.

“Slow down, sweetie~”

Her words were soft, but thundered in his skull. Reluctantly, Byleth obeyed before coming to a rest in her bosom. Dorothea offered him a kiss of gratitude on his tip before shifting down and stretching her lips over his cock again. Her breasts fell away as she switched back to offering her husband her excellent lip service once more.

“D-Dorothea….”

Byleth’s groans spurred her on as she bobbed deeper and deeper. His cock soon brushed against the back of her mouth, keeping it in place as she let her tongue slap around his shaft as far as she could muster. Her hair swung over her eyes, until he reached down and gently parted it to see her shining emerald eyes.. She gave his dick a smooch of gratitude before offering a sexy wink and diving forward.

Once upon a time this would be a trial - a greater exam than any certification could possibly be. But those days were gone, and she was a woman - his woman. With the same ease that could send her voice shattering the heavens, she coaxed him down her throat until her lips kissed his crotch. She slowly pushed back...before slamming back down.

“G-Gods!”

Dorothea’s nails gripped his legs as she pumped her face up and down his shaft at a faster, nigh-frantic pace. Her lipstick smears and spit drew down his shaft as she gave him the sloppiest, deepest blowjob she could possibly muster. Each time she smacked his crotch, his balls swung up and slapped against her chin with a meaty _whap_ _._ She kept him trapped in her throat, a captive audience in her gullet as she performed the kind of private recital that few others could have the privilege of.

And then she began to sing.

Byleth bit his lips and bucked into his wife’s throat. His crude acts hardly deterred her as she performed her craft, blending opera and oral pleasure in a way that would leave even the most tawdry of bards blushing. Her rendition of _The Emperor’s Wings_ would leave entire theatres in awe...and all of it was directed at his cock.

“I’m-!”

She stopped abruptly and slammed back down before the first rope lashed her gullet. Dorothea inhaled her husband’s musky crotch, leaving her lightheaded as she took his cum and filled her stomach. Her lips twitched, her tongue trembled as he pumped his potent seed down her throat.

Scarcely a minute passed before she snapped out of her lustful haze. She could easily suck every last drop down if she wanted, even with the concerning lack of breath from her plugged throat. But there was something else she wished for, and this would be the perfect time to earn it.

_“Pwah~!”_

Byleth grunted, eyes still shut as she pulled directly off his cock. Dorothea left her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out as she accepted the sticky load all over her beautiful face. She wore the sinful mask of an alleyworker with pride, even letting her tongue play with the ropes of breeding batter that landed in her mouth.

* * *

**Module Two - Vaginal**

* * *

“Oooh, Professor~”

Dorothea leaned back, gripping the chair’s arms as she bounced on Byleth’s lap. Her full thighs and rubbed against his sides as he held her hips for support. Her husband was busy with suckling one of her tits, letting the other one wildly flop around with every thrust.

They’d only made it a scant few steps from the couch before she’d knocked him onto the chair and straddled his lap. It was fortunate that they’d managed to find such sturdy furniture, especially after what had happened to the last set of chairs and couches.

Or the ones the house came with for that matter.

“Oh that’s it - suck harder!” she pleaded, lifting a hand and shoving his head further into her breast. He responded by sucking hard enough to make her toes curl in her boots from utter delight. “Oh, yesss!”

Byleth heard her cries, but it had little to do with his enthusiastic suckling. It was a shameful interest of his - a kink that he’d scarcely been able to indulge, but one he found himself saddled with. Oh how he longed to find some means to drink deep of his wife’s weeping teat and drink her motherly milk. He’d attempted to find one, but such a spell eluded him. Besides, it was going to take a _lot_ of goodwill for his wife to agree to harbor such a perverse pleasure. But hopefully she’d come around.

Perhaps in nine months.

_Plap-erk Plap-erk Plap-errk Plap Plap-erk_

The chair squeaked beneath them as the couple rutted on. They tried to ignore it, but past recollections compelled them to forgo risk. If they were to continue as they did, it would only be a matter of time before the chair collapsed out beneath them. Again.

Dorothea shifted, freeing his legs from between her thighs. She let go of the armrests and instead wrapped around his shoulders for support. Byleth likewise shifted his grip until he locked his wrists around her back. Without making eye contact, the couple silently came together...and stayed together.

Byleth lifted her up, still sucking her breast. Dorothea quickly wrapped her ankles around his hips again and resisted the urge to grind against his crotch. Any squirms or undulating hips on her part was strictly involuntary. That’s what she’d tell him, if he bothered to question her.

Byleth’s eye cracked open as he scanned around the room for a place to go. He shifted on his feet, swaying his wife from side to side as he looked around the room. The couch was always an option of course, albeit one that was quite a ways away. But in front of it was something that was equally as valid.

Dorothea felt him moving, but didn’t bother looking behind her to find out where she was going. Wherever he was taking her, she trusted that it’d be a good place to finish off. Glanced down, past his head, at her exposed stomach. _‘Has he not noticed I’m not using the rune today?’_ she wondered to herself.

“Oof!”

Her thoughts were cut short as she was placed on the table. A tad harshly in fact, if the spit dribbling down her chin was any factor. Her arms and legs released Byleth’s torso, allowing her husband to start fucking her again. She gripped the edges of her new support and let her boots graze across the ground as he plowed her into the table.

Her back was going to be sore tomorrow...well, more sore than she’d initially expected. But feeling that wonderful sensation of being stuffed full of her lover’s cock was going to be worth the back pains. _‘Not like it’d be the first time either,’_ she wryly chuckled.

Byleth switched his focus to her other breast, leaving her sloppy wet teat sticking out in the cool air. She reached up and kneaded her breast for stimulation. Her hat flopped off and was pushed away by her bouncing head.

She felt him speeding up and increased her own ministrations. She wanted to cum alongside her husband - joining him in orgasmic bliss. Her hips sped up as she rolled and crashed against him, feeling his balls slapping between her legs. She was close - so close.”

“G-Gods!”

Dorothea felt him erupt in her and melwed, partially in disappointment. But the hot, syrupy cum filling her womb was a fine reward. Byleth collapsed atop her, gasping for breath. His wife let go of the table and stroked his head in a comforting, warm manner.

The cake still sat on the counter nearby.

* * *

**Module Three - Anal**

* * *

The midday sun peeked through the curtains as Dorothea gripped the back of the couch. Her nails dug into the leather as she rammed herself back against the cock stretching her ass. She glanced over her shoulder - hair matted to her sweaty face, and offered a lascivious wink to her beloved husband. “Oooh Professor - you’re going so rou-uuggg…”

Byleth gripped his wife’s hips harder as he kept slamming in her puckered butt. The coat of spit left it shining as it helped glide his way in and out of her ass. He marveled at her asscheeks rippling and slapping against his crotch, free of her skirt’s burden as it was pushed up over her lovely rump.

Dorothea groaned as the delightful mix of pain and pleasure rumbled through her. Each thrust sent her stuffed pussy against the couch and left a noticeable smear in its wake. The samll puddle at her boots grew bigger as their shared love slid down her legs and the couch before collecting on the floor. She barely noticed as her feet were left on her toe-tips before simply sliding off completely.

“Wh-Whaah!”

Byleth grabbed his wife’s arms before she face-planted in the couch’s cushions. She yelped, feeling brief jolts of pain up to her shoulders as they were stretched up and out. The diva’s tits slapped against her chinas her hair tumbled down over her head.

It was hardly glamorous, but not enough to stop them. If anything, Byleth started thrusting with even greater vigor as he pounded his wife’s ass until her knees were knocking against the back of the couch. Cum and quim leaked out the top and ran down both the front and back of the furniture as the day drew on.

“B-Byleth I’m CuumiyaaAAAH!”

Byleth slammed in Dorothea’s ass as her pussy squirted in orgasmic delight. His own load erupted up her canal and painted her bowels in syrupy, milky white. He felt her nails digging into his wrists until her fingers went limp in his grasp.

“Guuuuh...s-shoo mussh~”

He struggled to hold her up as long as he could manage, but their hours and hours of fucking was starting to run him to his limits. Slowly, she slipped out of his grasp and flopped down on her back. His cock sent a few parting shots over her bare stomach.

Her noticeably bare, runeless stomach.

“Dorothea?”

She perked up, still hidden in her hair. Dorothea blindly reached through her bangs and met her husband’s wide gaze with curiosity. Until she followed his vision down and noticed where he was looking. _‘Wait...maybe he didn’t see it?’_

His hand tracing over her crotch eliminated that as a possibility.

“Oh...well there goes that surprise,” she chuckled. The diva struggled to rise up, giving her husband room to sit next to her. The smell of sex clung to their nostrils, much as the messy remannats did. But she ignored the twin slurries leaking out of her holes, just as he ignored the mess smearing on his back. She twirled a finger though her hair - a nervous habit from before the war, as she tried to find the words to speak. “The cake and uniform are...more of a side reward, darling. I um...I had something else in mind for you. For us.”

Byleth said nothing, did nothing, as his wife reached over and cupped his hand in hers. She leaned in, pushing her bare bosom against his arm and showing the sincerity in her eyes. Not even the dried cum on her face could hide her beauty, or the radiant smile that broke on her nervous lips as she made the most important declaration she could still offer him. “I’m ready - I want us to be together forever- as a family.”

She gazed down, uncertain of how to proceed. The next part was going to be painful, but had to be said. “I...I know you’ve got a war to fight for Edie and Hubie and all our friends...but please Byleth- I don’t want to be left alone.”

Dorothea pulled his hand up, clutching it to her bare chest as she bared her soul. “I want to _give_ you another reason to live - to come home. I want yo-uuumph?!”

Her eyes flew open as he kissed her - softly, yet deep. There was no tongue to be found, and no withering in the face of his own dried seed. She felt his spectacles pushing against her nose, but it was barely even a discomfort to her. As the glass lens pressed against her eyes, they soon grew damp from her joyous tears.

He pulled back, cupping her face. His wife - his weeping, happy wife. The woman that meant the world to him, who wanted to be the mother of his children. He couldn’t begin to find the words to describe his elation.

So he showed her - by pushing her flat on her back.

“Waah!”

Dorothea gasped as he shifted her hips. Her legs ended up dangling overhead as he loomed behind her. “B-Byleth?”

The former professor leaned in, discarding his glasses outright. What he said was curt, but left her toes curling in her boots in sheer, utter delight.

“One last round, just to make sure.”

Dorothea mewled in delight.

* * *

**Final Results - S**

* * *

Byleth settled back on the couch, pulling the fork out of his mouth and chewing the still-moist cake. It tasted heavenly, even after over half a day sitting abandoned at the side. It was delicious - as exquisite and wonderful as the woman who’d baked it. The very same woman kneeling between his legs.

Dorothea’s tongue ran over his shaft, leaving smears of batter and frosting in her wake. Her hands held his tip up so she could swirl around and make sure to get every side possible. Her crumpled uniform was completely discarded, leaving her in only a drenched pair of panties struggling to hold his cum in her holes. She’d found her old hat and left it lopsided on her head. 

Just for him.

He reached down, offering her a fresh piece. His wife reared up with an open mouth to accept the treat. Her hand traced up and locked around his, pressing their shining bands together once more.


End file.
